La prophétie du seigneur noir
by The rumors of angels
Summary: voici le défi 7 de miss Serpertard!!!! Jimmy le fils de Voldemort. Alors voila, j'ai trouver une histoire avec le défi de Miss Serpentard!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
1. Default Chapter

Note de L'auteure. . . . bon alors voilà! Ca fais longtemps que je l'ai écrit et j'ai décider de le publier ce matin! Fallait bien je le mettre pour ma tit sonya chérie!!! Héhé bon alors, c'est Sonya qui dois me reviewer en premier!! Sinon je continu pas!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
7)On pense souvent à inventer une fille à Voldemort et si il avait eu un fils trop trop beau dont toute les fille sont folle. Ce même fils arrive à poudlard Hermione ou Ginny en tombe amoureuse...  
  
  
  
Jimmy était dans sa chambre du manoir Malefoy, c'est eux qui l'avaient accueillit après la supposer mort de son père, pourtant a Durmstrang, il y avais des rumeurs disant qu'il était toujours en vie. Il faisait ses bagages pour aller a l'école, c'étais le premier septembre, il devait aller dans une nouvelle école qui lui était complètement inconnu, ou tout simplement trop connu. Car il y avait déjà deux ans de celle, le ministère de la magie d'Angleterre avait organiser le tournoi des trois sorciers a Poudlard, bien sur Jimmy n'avait pas a l'époque l'age requise pour y aller, mais il y était aller quand même. Le directeur lui en avait donner la permission. Sans doute parce que Jimmy était Jimmy Tom Jedusor. Quelqu'un frappa a la porte, Jimmy ne répondit pas, il détestais donner des permissions a quelqu'un, il préférait les envoyer balader parce que depuis deux ans de cela personne n'osais le contre dire et il avait tout ce qu'il demandait, sinon il aurait bien pu appeler son papa adorer a la recours. Mais parlons en de son papa adorer, depuis son retour Jimmy n'a aucune nouvelle. Pourtant chaque soir il organise une réunion car Mr Malefoy quitte toujours la maison avec une cagoule sur la tête symbole d'une soumission sans limite. La porte s'ouvrit, quelqu'un entra, mais Jimmy était particulièrement occuper a essayer de faire rentrer dans sa cage sa chouette qui le picorait du bec. Quelqu'un rit, d'un rire moqueur que Jimmy reconnu.  
  
-Si tu est venu pour te moquer de moi je t'avertit je vais te botter les fesses! Préviens Jimmy.  
  
La personne ne répondit pas. Jimmy fini par réussir a enfermer sa chouette dans sa cage et se retourna vers le nouveau venu. C'étais Drago, il était assis sur le lit de Jimmy et le regardait avec un sourire au lèves. Jimmy était de mauvaise humeur, hier soir quand Mr Malefoy était rentrer de sa réunion il était monter voir Jimmy pour lui dire que la prochaine fois, le maître avait autoriser de l'emmener. Cependant, ce matin il avait réaliser que la prochaine fois serait l'été prochain.  
  
-Qu'est ce que tu veux gamin? S'exclama Jimmy d'un ton féroce.  
  
Gamin, il appelait toujours comme ça Drago, simplement parce qu'il était plus petit que lui et qu'il avait un nom de gamin. Drago ne répondit pas, il se contenta de regarder fixement Jimmy qui commençait a s'énerver.  
  
-Tu est venu m'embêter? S'énerva Jimmy, très bien!  
  
Il s'approcha de Drago, le pris par le collet de son chandail qui déchira sous son poids et Jimmy le jetas hors de sa chambre et referma la porte qui claqua sous la violence de Jimmy. Drago cogna a nouveau a la porte de la chambre. Jimmy avait le dos tourner lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte. Il marcha juste qu'au lit de son aîné et s'y assis en regardant fixement Jimmy. Il le regardait comme un enfant regarde son idole. Puis Jimmy en avait assez de ces enfantillage, il pris sa baguette magique la pointa sur Drago.  
  
-Stupéfix! Cria t'il.  
  
Drago se raidit et tomba sur le dos. Jimmy soupira, il avait enfin la paix.  
  
-Wingardium Leviosa!  
  
Le corps de Drago s'éleva dans les airs et Jimmy le guida juste qu'au escaliers principal ou il le laissa tomber. Drago déboula les escalier comme une poupée et atterrit dans un fracas immense au bas des marches. Jimmy éclats de rire et retourna s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit. Quelqu'un cogna encore a la porte de sa chambre.  
  
-Ah non! Pas encore. . . Marmonna Jimmy d'un air sarcastique, comment on fait pour se débarrasser de ce gamin?  
  
La porte s'ouvrit en laissant passer l'aîné de la maison, Lucius Malefoy. Jimmy ne leva pas la tête, une main se posa sur son épaule, bien plus grande que celle de Drago, Jimmy leva enfin la tête.  
  
-Voyons, qu'est ce qui ce passe mon enfant? Demanda Lucius.  
  
Mon enfant, a ce simple mot, Jimmy aurait pu sauter a la figure de Lucius en le frappant et en lui répétant de ne plus jamais l'appelais ainsi, il détestait se mot. Jimmy se contenta de le regarder, calmant sa rage en lui, il détestait Mr Malefoy. Lucius hésitait pour qu'il répondre. Jimmy détourna la tête et regarda la porte de sa chambre, Drago était accouder dans l'encadrement.  
  
-Toi, dégage gamin! S'écria Jimmy en lui lança son oreiller.  
  
-Voyons mon enfant, sois gentil! Dit Lucius en attrapa le bras de Jimmy d'un geste vif.  
  
Jimmy tourna brusquement la tête vers lui. Jamais il ne lui avait demander d'être gentil avec Drago, peut-être l'avait t'il demander en voyait se que Jimmy lui faisait depuis quelque jours. Il lui lançait des sortilèges, le frappait, l'enfermait dans les toilettes et le laissait dehors par un jour de pluies particulièrement forte. Les yeux de Jimmy lançaient des éclairs, si il avait pu tuer avec son regard, il n'y aurait plus personne dans cette maison, sauf peut-être la femme de ménage qu'il trouvait assez jolie. Elle ne devait guère avoir plus de 17ans, elle s'appelait Sandrine et par un hasard, elle s'occupait très souvent de la chambre de Jimmy. Il n'étais pas de nature a tout laisser traîner, mais quand elle passait dans le coin il faisait tout pour que sa chambre ressemble a un zoo. Lucius le regardait de ses yeux sans expression.  
  
-J'attend une réponse Jimmy! Dit Lucius.  
  
Jimmy le regarda, il cherchait secrètement une réponse a lui donner. Puis une idée lui vient en tête.  
  
-Quel était cette mystérieuse question? Demanda Jimmy d'un air innocent, j'ai oublier! Reprit t'il sur un ton d'excuse.  
  
-Ne joues pas avec moi! Ou tu le regrettera! Répondit Lucius en se levant.  
  
Avant qu'il ne quitte la chambre, Jimmy se laissas tomber sur le dos, les mains derrière la tête.  
  
-Dit moi, ou ce cache mon père? J'aurait envies de lui parler! Dit Jimmy.  
  
Lucius fit volte-face, il regardait l'expression de Jimmy qui exprimait la victoire.  
  
-Dépêche toi, il est bientôt onze heures. Dit t'il en sortant.  
  
Drago lui entra dans la chambre. Il ferma la valise de Jimmy et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Il avait tout fait pour bien s'entendre avec lui, mais lui, il ne voulait pas, il détestait peut-être le nom de Malefoy? Ou il détestait vivre la? Drago ne savait pas, pourtant, si il parlait Jimmy l'envoyait balader, si il ne disait rien, Jimmy s'énervait et le jetait dans l'escaliers, il était désespérer et ne savait que faire.  
  
-Aller viens, sinon mon père va s'énerver! Dit Drago d'un ton mat et triste.  
  
Pour une rare fois, Jimmy entendit le son de sa voix, il se leva et aida Drago a descendre ses propre choses dans le hall. Il y allait en portoloin c'est fois. C'était un vieux journal au quel les trois hommes de la famille toucha et se retrouva immédiatement derrière la gare King Cross.  
  
* * * Au manoir Malefoy, une femme blonde descendait le grand escalier de la demeure, elle cherchait quelqu'un qu'elle trouva en train de s'affairer dans le salon.  
  
-Ma fille! Dit la femme blonde, occupe toi de la chambre des garçons je te pris!  
  
La jeune femme approuva d'un signe de tête et monta dans les étages. Elle se trouvait devant la porte de la chambre de Jimmy. Elle entra doucement comme si elle avait peur de réveiller le silence. Il n'y avait rien a ranger. Elle s'apprêtait a quitter lorsqu'une une feuille sur le plancher attira son attention, elle allait la jeter mais y vit son nom et décida d'y renoncer. Elle s'assis sur le lit de Jimmy pour y lire le message.  
  
« Chère Sandrine,  
  
Je suis un sage garçon, j'ai tout ranger avant de partir. Ne reste pas trop longtemps dans ma chambre, il n'y a rien que tu puisse faire, sauf lire mon message. Si tu veux m'écrire durant l'année tu peux, je t'écrirait pendant l'année, ma chouette attendra ta réponse avant de repartir vers l'école. Je me demande pourquoi toi tu n'y va pas. Est tu Moldue? Non, je suis bête de penser ça, Lucius n'aurait jamais de Moldue dans le manoir, il les hais trop! Donc tu est une sorcière, a tu lâcher l'école? A tu fini l'école? Pardonne moi, avec toutes ses questions, tu doit bien rire de moi! Alors j'attend ta réponse, dans le train je vais lâcher ma chouette pour qu'elle revienne chercher ta réponse. Elle sera dans ta chambre dans 35 minutes après notre départ.  
  
J'attend ta réponse.  
  
Jimmy T Jedusor »  
  
C'était mignon, mais très gentil de sa part. Sandrine glissa la lettre dans ses poches et se leva pour aller a la chambre voisine, celle de Drago.  
  
-Une vraie tornade ce garçon! Pensa Sandrine.  
  
* * *  
  
A la gare, Drago et Jimmy montèrent dans le train et s'installa dans un compartiment. Lucius était déjà repartit. Jimmy était assis près de la fenêtre, Drago lui regardait dans le corridor pour voir si il y trouverait pas ses deux imbéciles d'amis qui étaient venu au manoir cet été. Il les trouva rapidement et les ramena dans le compartiment. Ils commencèrent parler contre un prénommer Harry Potter, Jimmy en avait plus qu'assez. Il se leva pris un livre dans son sac et quitta le compartiment d'un pas assurer. Il marcha pendant un moment dans le corridor, puis ce souvenant de ce qu'il avait écrit dans sa lettre, il fit demi tour et retourna au compartiment ou Drago, Crabbe et Goyle étaient toujours. Il délivra sa chouette et repartit dans le corridor. Il marcha longtemps, puis pensant avoir trouver un compartiment vide, il ouvrit la porte et s'arrêta en voyant trois tête assise la, une noire, une rousse et une au cheveux long brun.  
  
-Je croyais qu'il y avait personne! Dit t'il d'un ton d'excuse.  
  
-C'est pas grave! Dit la fille qui le regardait avec yeux admiratif qu'il connaissait déjà très bien.  
  
-Ca vous dérangeraient si je restait avec vous? Demanda Tom.  
  
-Non, bien sur! Tu peux entrer! Répondit précipitamment la fille.  
  
Jimmy entra, ferma la porte derrière lui et s'assis devant la fille qui le regardait toujours.  
  
-Comment tu t'appelle? Demanda le roux.  
  
-Jimmy et vous?  
  
-Ron Weasley! Dit le roux.  
  
-Harry Potter! Dit le garçon au cheveux noir.  
  
-Et moi c'est Hermione Granger! Mais tu est Jimmy qui?  
  
-Jedusor!  
  
Ron et Hermione ce tournas tout de suite vers Harry, qui n'avait pas bouger a se nom.  
  
-Tu n'aurait pas de la parenté avec Tom Elvis Jedusor? Demanda tout simplement Harry.  
  
-Et toi tu n'aurait pas de la parenté avec le Harry Potter donc Drago n'a pas arrêter de chialer durant tout l'été? Demanda Jimmy sur un note d'humour.  
  
Hermione éclata de rire, Ron aussi, Harry lui avait souris. Mais il voulait savoir la réponse a sa question.  
  
-Oui c'est moi Harry Potter donc Drago parle, ça m'étonne d'ailleurs. Toi?  
  
-Je suis le fils de Tom Elvis Jedusor ou Voldemort! Mais, ne vous en faite pas, il ma renier, je crois.  
  
Les trois autres le regardaient fixement, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit, Drago entourer de ses gorilles se tenaient la. Les yeux de Drago s'ouvrit très grand lorsqu'il vit Jimmy.  
  
-Jimmy, peut tu me dire ce que tu fait avec des Gryffondor?  
  
-Drago, peut tu me dire ce que tu fait avec deux imbéciles?  
  
Drago parut surpris, puis il sourit.  
  
-Jimmy, c'est a cause de Potter que ton père ta peut-être renier!  
  
Jimmy se leva d'un bond. Il s'approcha de Drago et le frappa de toute ses forces. Drago tomba sur le sol.  
  
-Le coup de ce matin ne ta pas empêcher de venir m'embêter? A Poudlard je te jetterait du haut de la plus haute tour, ou peut-être que je t'enfermerait dans un des cachots et te laisser moisir la. Part Malefoy, un jour tu en verra de toute les couleur et tu ne reviendra plus m'embêter.  
  
Drago se leva et regarda Jimmy, il saignai, il avait la lèvre fendu. Il lui tourna le dos et parti. Jimmy fit mine de lui botter les fesses dans son dos. Puis il ferma la porte du compartiment et rassis calmement en face d'Hermione. Tous les trois le regardaient comme si il venait d'une autre planète.  
  
-Quoi? C'est un petit gamin qui me fatigue! Dit Jimmy sur un ton innocent.  
  
Pendant le reste du voyage, Harry, Ron et Hermione parlaient d'un Snifle, et Jimmy lisait son livre distraitement. Il n'était pas de nature a écouter les autre, mais d'après ce qu'ils disait leur ami Snifle avait eu des problème avec la justice.  
  
-Il ta écrit au moins! Ca veut dire qu'il va bien et qu'il est bien cacher! Disait Hermione.  
  
-Peut-être mais ça fait longtemps qu'il ne ma pas écrit! Répliquait Harry.  
  
-Oui mais je l'aurais su si il ce serait fait prendre, tu te souvient mon père. . .  
  
-Travaille au ministère, nous savons ça Ron! Répondit Hermione.  
  
-Oui, mais il aurait pu m'écrire! Finit par dire Harry.  
  
Jimmy se força de ne pas rire, on aurait dit des enfants ce chamaillant pour un jouet sans importance. Jimmy ce cacha derrière son livre pour ne pas les offenser, puis après que la nuit sois tomber, le train s'arrêta et ils sortit tous dehors. Ils avançaient sur le quai et Jimmy du suivre un groupe d'élève de première année juste qu'au château. Arriver dans le château, une femme les attendait, elle les fit entrer dans une grande salle au plafond étoilé. Tous les élèves de première fut appeler, il ne restait que Jimmy, qui se sentait ridicule. Le directeur ce leva.  
  
-Cette année, nous accueillons un élève de Durmstrang, il a dut changer d'école pour une raison inconnu, Jimmy veut venir.  
  
Jimmy monta les quelques marche et s'assit sur le tabouret. Le professeur du nom de McGanagall déposa le choixpeau sur sa tête. Le choixpeau se mis a parler très vite, et Jimmy ne comprenait rien de ce qu'il disait, puis il se calma.  
  
-Je disait, tu est très fort, je ne sais pas ou te mettre! Cependant tu est ruser comme les Serpentard, courageux comme les Gryffondor, loyal comme les Poufsoufle mais aussi intelligent que les Serdaigle. Ou vais-je te mettre? Se questionna le choixpeau.  
  
-Pourquoi pas a Serpentard? Vu mes origines, c'est la que je devrais être, non? Demanda Jimmy dans un murmure.  
  
-Oui, c'est une bonne idée, je crois que tu as raison, mais n'ouvre pas la chambre des secrets, elle a était ouverte il y a 3 ans! Préviens le choixpeau! SERPENTARD!!  
  
La table a la droite de Jimmy se leva et applaudit très fort, Jimmy se leva et se dirigeas d'un pas tranquille a cette table.  
  
-N'ouvre pas la chambre des secrets, pourquoi pas? Ca serait amusant! Pensa Jimmy.  
  
Jimmy s'assit le plus loin possible de Drago et sa bande. Jimmy manga a sa guise et s'amusa un peu avec les autres de sa maison. Après le festin, Jimmy descendit dans les cachots, la ce trouvait la salle commune de Serpentard. Une grande salle remplit de noir, a l'air obscur aussi. Jimmy se laissa tomber sur un sofa près du foyer. Vers minuit, il monta ce coucher, demain il commençait en potion avec le directeur de sa maison. Il s'endormit très vite cette nuit la.  
  
Le lendemain matin, il se réveilla en retard. Il eut tout juste le temps de s'habiller de prendre ses livre et ses ingrédients de potion et de filer a son cour. Il n'avait pas encore franchit le seuil de la porte lorsque la cloche sonna. Il du s'arrêter pour reprendre son souffle, puis il cogna a la porte. Il entendit le son d'une voix féroce lui disant d'entrer.  
  
-Alors on n'ai en retard Mr. . . ? Demanda le professeur.  
  
-Mon nom est Jedusor! Dit Jimmy d'un ton qui semblait défier le professeur.  
  
La pâleur du visage du professeur devint encore plus pale. Il leva le tête et regarda Jimmy.  
  
-Ah. . . vous vous êtes perdu? Demanda le professeur.  
  
-Non, je me suis juste lever en retard, a Durmstrang on se lève plus tard! Répondit Jimmy, et vous êtes le professeur qui? On ne ma rien dit a votre sujet.  
  
-Je suis le professeur Rogue, directeur des Serpentard et professeur de potion. Je vous pris de vous asseoir ou vous le voudrez. Dit le professeur d'un sans expression.  
  
Jimmy s'assis a coté d'une fille au long cheveux noire. Elle était en équipe avec une amie. Jimmy était assis a la table a coté d'elle.  
  
-Bon, aujourd'hui nous aillons étudier la potion d'invisibilité! Expliqua Rogue, celle ci consiste. . .  
  
Il commença a expliquer la fabrication, Jimmy l'avait déjà appris l'année d'avant et commença a sommeiller sur sa table.  
  
-Mr Jedusor, mon cour ne vous intéresse pas? Demanda le professeur Rogue.  
  
-Oui! Vous êtes tellement en retard, a Durmstrang nous savons préparer cette potion en quatrième année! Répondit Jimmy sans ouvrir les yeux.  
  
Le professeur ne répondit pas. Quoi que si Jimmy aurait ouvert les yeux il l'aurait vu complètement boucher.  
  
-Alors faite semblant que ça vous intéresse! Finit par dire Rogue.  
  
Jimmy ouvrit les yeux, il mis ses mains sous son menton, comme font les filles lorsqu'il y a un beau garçon au alentours. Il fixa le professeur comme si c'était un héros d'un film moldu qu'il rencontrait pour la première fois.  
  
-Jedusor! Pas obliger d'en mettre autant! Dit le professeur Rogue en voyant Jimmy.  
  
Jimmy sursauta, regarda en arrière de lui et fit mine de s'évanouir en tomba de sa chaise. Toute la classe se mis a rire. Jimmy faisait semblant d'être évanouit et ne bougea pas. Rogue s'approcha de lui.  
  
-Jedusor! Debout! Dit t'il.  
  
Jimmy ne bougea pas. Rogue retourna a son bureau, pris un vers d'eau bien froide et reviens vers Jimmy. Il renversa le vers sur la figure de Jimmy. Celui ci ne bougeas toujours pas. Rogue décourager retourna a son bureau.  
  
-Vous m'avez appeler professeur? Demanda Jimmy en se levant.  
  
Rogue n'eut pas le temps de répondre car la cloche sonna. Jimmy quitta la classe et se rendit a son cour de sortilège avec le minuscule professeur Flitwick. Jimmy s'assit au fond de la classe et attendit que la cloche sonne. Le minuscule professeur entra dans la salle de classe, il fallait qu'il monte sur une haute pile de livre pour ce faire voir de tout le monde. Il enseigna le sortilège Fidelitas. Le professeur Fliwick expliqua en quoi consistait ce sortilège, il devait se placer en équipes de deux pour le pratiquer. Jimmy regarda autour de lui et remarqua que toute les filles le regardaient, toutes sauf une et c'est vers celle ci qu'il s'avança. Elle était assise dans le même rang que lui mais a l'opposer. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui tapota l'épaule. Elle se retourna et ses yeux s'ouvrit très grand lorsqu'elle reconnu celui qui voulait lui parler.  
  
-Tu veut te mettre avec moi? Demanda Jimmy. (3 144 mots)  
  
-Ouais d'accord! Dit la fille.  
  
Jimmy et elle se plaça derrière une table. Le professeur expliquait le processus. Il devaient penser a un objet, n'importe le quel en autant qu'il sois dans la classe. Et lancer le sort en pensant a cet objet, ensuite il demanderait a une équipe de le rejoindre en avant et de divulguer le secret, c'était simple et amusant.  
  
-Juste comme ça, tu t'appelle comment? Demanda Jimmy.  
  
-Slytherina! Dit la fille.  
  
-Moi c'est. . .  
  
-Jimmy! Je sais! Répondit Slytherina a sa place.  
  
Ils commença l'activité, Jimmy cacha son sac a dos et Slytherina cacha son cartable. Il y eut tout sorte de complications. Un des élève avait mal prononcer la formule et son ami avait tomber par terre. Vers la fin du cour, le professeur Flitwick demanda a Jimmy et Slytherina de venir en avant pour dévoiler le secret de l'autre. Ce qu'ils fit, le sac de Jimmy et le cartable de Slytherina apparut soudain comme par magie sur leur bureau.  
  
Jimmy se leva et quitta la salle de cour pour aller dîner. Il marcha dans les corridor, seul. Quelqu'un le dépassa, puis reviens sur ces pas.  
  
-Va t'en gamin! Dit Jimmy.  
  
-Tu sais ou elle est la grande salle? Tu va pas te perdre? Demanda Drago.  
  
-Et non! Je suis pas un petit gamin comme toi qui a besoin d'une carte! Répondit Jimmy en poussant Drago, dégage! Tu m'énerve!  
  
Drago ne répondit pas et partit en courant. Jimmy éclata de rire dans son dos et n'alla pas a la grande salle. Il marcha lentement, pris dans ses penser, sans y prendre garde, il heurta une jeune fille de son âge. Elle avais de long cheveux noir et semblais asiatique.  
  
-Salut! Dit Jimmy.  
  
-Salut! Répondit la fille.  
  
Jimmy lui souris, mais elle non, elle se leva et marcha en vitesse vers un point inconnu. Jimmy continua de marcher et finit par arriver a destination. Il s'assis le plus loin possible de Drago et de ses fans. Il commença a manger, mais fut interrompu par une chouette et se percha sur son épaule.  
  
-Ah bonjour Keeper! Dit Jimmy en reconnaissant son hibou. Tu m'apporte la réponse de Sandrine ?  
  
Il détacha la lettre de la patte de la chouette et commença a lire.  
  
« Cher Jimmy,  
  
Merci d'avoir tout ranger avant de partir ! Tu me sauve beaucoup de travail !! Je suis une sorcière, Lucius n'aurais jamais de moldus. . . Mes parents son mort il y a deux ans, c'est donc pour ça qu'on me traite en esclave au manoir Malefoy ! Je vais a l'école Beaubatons, tout pour ne pas être a Poudlard. . . c'est Lucius qui a décider ça ! J'ai 17 ans et je vais entrer en dernière année cette après midi, je part toujours une heure après vous. Le temps de tout ranger. Enfin bref je vais te laisser car la chambre de Drago étais tellement en désordre qu'elle de me faire rater le train !  
  
A bientôt ! Sandrine »  
  
Jimmy souris et remarqua un second hibou devant lui, seulement, il ne l'avais jamais vu. . . Il détacha la lettre et la lu :  
  
« Cher fils,  
  
Lucius ma dit que tu ne voulais pas venir a ma réunion de mangemort ! Pourquoi ? Je sais que tu est a Poudlard, le basilic de la chambre des secrets a été tuer, mais je l'ai remplacer par un autre il y a peu de temps. . . fini la noble tache de Salazar Serpentard si tu veux, moi j'ai une nouvelle cible, et cette cible dois être devant toi, ou pas très loin. J'aimerais te voir très bientôt, ce soir si tu veux, retrouve moi hors de l'enceinte de Poudlard, j'y serais. Je t'attendrais aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra, pour ça, je vais envoyer un elfe de maison porter un flacon contenant une potion d'invisibilité sous ton oreiller dans la salle commune de Serpentard. Je t'attendrais donc ce soir. . .  
  
Ton père Voldemort »  
  
Le sourire de Jimmy s'élargit. Il leva la tête et vit Hermione Granger, la petite qui sais toujours tout d'après Drago. Elle était avec un roux, qui ne devait être nul autre que Ron Weasley et il était la, avec eux, souriant et riant sans savoir ce que demain sera pour lui. Harry Potter était assis juste en face de Jimmy, cependant, a l'autre bout de la salle. Le sourire de Jimmy s'élargit et s'en alla tout de suite a sa salle commune. Dans sa chambre, l'elfe était déjà venu porter le flacon, il y avait aussi un livre, un petit livre noir disant comment ce rendre a la chambre des secrets et comment contrôler le basilic qui s'y trouve. Jimmy décida alors d'essayer d'aller dans cette fameuse salle des secrets, il but le flacon et deviens aussitôt invisible, il avait le temps de se rendre a la chambre des secrets et de retrouver son père dehors. Il monta les escalier juste qu'au troisième étage et entra dans les toilettes hors usage de Mimi Geignarde. Il inspecta les robinet et trouva celui qu'il cherchait. Il savais parler Fourchelang depuis toujours. Il dit d'une voix sifflante :  
  
-ouvre toi !  
  
Les robinet bougeas et laissa de la place pour laisser passer un homme plutôt maigre. Il se lança dans un toboggan sans fin et atterrit dans un tas d'os de tout de sorte de petit rongeur. Jimmy se leva et marcha dans les tuyaux. Au bout d'un long moment il trouva une porte.  
  
-Ouvre toi ! Répéta t'il d'une voix sifflante.  
  
La porte s'ouvrit et Jimmy sauta en bas. Il y avais des serpent de tout les coté (voir dans le films HP2 !!) Au bout de la salle il y avais une grande statut de Salazar Serpentard. Il savais quoi faire.  
  
-Oh ! Grand Serpentard, parle moi ! Dit t-il en Fourchelang.  
  
La bouche de la statut s'ouvrit doucement laissant sortir un énorme serpent. Le serpent regardais Jimmy droit dans les yeux, mais un heureux miracle, Jimmy ne moura pas. Les héritiers de Serpentard ne mourrais pas a son regard. Jimmy lui donna un ordre, de faire le tour des tuyaux et de revenir. Le basilic obéit et quelque minutes plus tard il surgit de l'eau faisant sursauter Jimmy qui regardait le corps mort en décomposition de l'anciens basilic. Jimmy sortit de la salle, de peur d'être en retard a son rendez-vous. La potion commençais a ne plus faire effet. Jimmy arriva a temps a destination. Son père était la, cacher sous une grande cape. On ne voyait que ses yeux rouge sang. Jimmy ne bougeas lorsque son père mis sa main sur son épaule. Il enleva sa cape de sa tête, et Jimmy pu enfin voir son père. Tous les deux, ils ne se ressemblaient pas, Jimmy était blond au yeux bleu et Voldemort aurait du avoir les cheveux noir et les yeux bleu. Jimmy avait hériter des yeux de son père.  
  
-Jimmy. . . Chuchota la voix aiguë de Voldemort.  
  
Jimmy, ne bougeas pas, il avait hais cet homme et maintenant il prononçait son nom, il l'avait fabriquer, mais l'avait laisser tombé. Jimmy refoulait cette frustration qui grandissait en lui. Il fit un pas en arrière presque malgré lui, il ne le sur portait pas. Voldemort commença a s'énerver. Jimmy fit demi et s'enfuit en courant vers le château. Il aurait du être heureux de cet homme, mais seulement, lui il ne voulait pas suivre ses traces, ce n'étais pas son but a lui dans la vie. Peut-être était t'il celui de son père, mais le sien non, son but pour le moment c'était de se débarrasser de Drago Malefoy. . . 


	2. Doux baiser

Chapitre 2 Doux baiser  
  
Jimmy était assis dans la salle commune de Serpentard, son père lui avait montrer depuis deux semaines comment entrer dans la chambre des secrets. Il pensait a comment il pourrait bien entrer et qui serait sa première victime. . . en attendant il ne devait aller a son cour de potion ! Jimmy ce leva en voyant Drago entrer, il sortit le plus vite possible de la salle commune et fonça dans la cachots, mais seulement, perdu dans ces penser il ne vit pas la personne devant et la heurta de plein fouet faisant tomber tous ces ingrédients de potion par terre. La personne qu'il avait heurter se leva avant même qu'il voit son visage. Ses cheveux étaient d'un brun pale et lise, elle ne semblait pas très grande, elle entre pris de ramasser les ingrédients de Jimmy pendant que lui la regardait bouche-bé.  
  
-Pardonne moi, dit Jimmy pour la première fois de sa vie, je pensais et je ne t'ai pas vu arrivé. . . .  
  
-C'est de ma faute aussi, je ne regardais pas ou j'allais, je regardais pour savoir dans quelle matière je vais. . .  
  
Jimmy aida la jeune fille a ramasser ses ingrédients, puis l'aida a prendre ses livres et se releva. Il vit enfin son visage, il était doux, calme et sérieux. Elle souris a Jimmy.  
  
-Tu est Jimmy Jedusor, c'est ça ? demanda t'elle.  
  
-Oui, et toi tu est Hermione Granger, je me souviens de toi ! Dit Jimmy en souriant d'un air béant.  
  
Hermione rougis juste qu'au oreille et Jimmy l'accompagna juste qu'a son cour d'Arithmancie. Il la laissa a la porte et il se dirigea en courant vers les cachots. Il arriva a temps et s'assis a coté de Slytherina. Rogue commença son cour et Jimmy ne cessait de penser a Hermione. Lorsque la cloche sonna, Jimmy a chercha partout et finit par la trouver a la bibliothèque en train de faire son devoir. Il entra et marcha doucement vers Hermione et s'assis devant elle.  
  
-Salut ! dit t'il.  
  
Hermione leva la tête de son devoir et souris a Jimmy.  
  
-Salut ! répondis t'elle.  
  
-Alors pas trop dur ce devoir ? Demanda Jimmy.  
  
Hermione lui souris encore.  
  
-C'est dur, mais je crois y arriver. . .  
  
Elle faisait le mauvais calcul car Jimmy l'interrompu et commença a l'aider avec son devoir, en moins de une heure de folie, Hermione ferma enfin son cahier. Ils riaient encore lorsqu'ils sont sortis de la bibliothèque.  
  
-On va dehors ? Demanda Jimmy.  
  
Hermione accepta et tous deux alla dehors se promener près du lac. Ils parlaient, parlaient, ainsi pendant un long moment. Plus qu'Hermione parlait, plus Jimmy s'avait qu'il l'aimait. A son ancienne école, il aimait une fille, elle s'appelait Laïca Luna, elle était gentille, studieuse, mais en même temps très méchante. On ne pouvait lui dire non sans ce prendre un sortilège par la tête, c'est ça que Jimmy aimait d'elle. Mais avec Hermione c'était autre chose, elle était douce et gentille et très intelligente, ça Jimmy l'avait vu au premier instant. Vers la fin de l'après midi, Hermione et Jimmy rentrèrent enfin au château. Du haut des grands escalier de marbres quelqu'un crias le nom d'Hermione et dévala les escalier.  
  
-Hermione !!!! ou tu était ? on ta chercher partout moi et Harry !! Cria Ron a Hermione.  
  
Harry était derrière Ron et regardait Jimmy avec un drôle d'air. Jimmy lui regardait Ron crier sur Hermione, puis Hermione essayant de ce défendre. Puis s'en prendre le temps de réfléchir, il fit un pas et se mis devant Hermione comme pour la protéger d'un loup affamer.  
  
-C'est ma faute si elle est pas retourner a la salle commune, dit t'il puis il se tourna vers Hermione en lui souriant, on se revoit plus tard, salut.  
  
Puis Jimmy parti a la volière. Il avait complètement oublier de répondre a Sandrine. Il s'accouda sur le rebord de la fenêtre, sorti une plume et un morceau de parchemin et commença a écrire sa lettre.  
  
« Chère Sandrine, tu devrait être a Beaubaton a l'heure qu'il est. J'ai complètement oublier de t'écrire, pardonne moi ! c'est que ici, il y a tout plein de chose et il y a Drago qui ne me lâche pas ! il me suit partout et cessait de tout savoir. Enfin bref, j'aime pas cette école, Durmstrang était mieux, seulement les professeur sont plus gentils ici. Alors je ne sais pas vraiment quoi te dire, j'attend ta réponse !  
  
Jimmy »  
  
Il plia sa lettre et la donna a une chouette percher non loin de lui, puis resta la a contempler la nuit qui commençait. Ses souvenirs lui revient en tête, ces souvenir de son enfance rater. Son enfance dans un autre monde, dans une autre famille, puis son arriver au manoir Malefoy qui changeas toute sa vie. Ensuite, le retour de son père qu'il avait tant maudit et détester. Il se cherchait dans tous ses problèmes, il était perdu quelque part ou personne pourrait le trouver, comme pris dans une bulle qui vole au vent l'emportant loin de tout. Puis décidant que j'en était finit de toute ces conneries, il se retourna et décida que maintenant il allait participer a tout, que rien ne pourrais être au delà de son épreuve. Il descendit dans sa salle commune ou Drago, entourer de fan, racontait une histoire qui semblait pas très joyeuse. Drago tourna la tête vers lui et ses yeux s'ouvrit très grand en le voyant s'approcher.  
  
-on ma dit que tu était le capitaine de Quidditch ! peux jouer dans l'équipe ? Demanda Jimmy.  
  
-oui ! Tu veux quel poste ? Répondit Drago.  
  
-Gardiens ! Dit Jimmy après de longue minutes de réflexion bien mériter.  
  
Drago hocha la tête et Jimmy monta dans son dortoir chercher son balai. La mode n'avait pas changer, c'était toujours l'éclair de feux le meilleur balai, Drago lui avait un nimbus 2001 qui était fort démoder. Jimmy avait un éclair de feu. Il revient dans la salle commune en faisant un signe de la main a Drago et sorti de la salle pour se rendre au stade de Quidditch, question de s'entraîner. Il enfourcha son balai et s'envola dans la nuit, il dépassa le stade et vola par dessus la foret interdite. Il vola ainsi très longtemps, il avait même traverser toute la foret et voyait la village de Pré-Au-Lard devant. Jimmy fit demi tour et rentra au château en marchant très silencieusement. Car tout le monde au château étaient coucher. Jimmy ce devait d'être silencieux. Il entra dans la salle commune de Serpentard, puis il rapporta son balai a sont dortoir, et pris la cape d'invisibilité et sorti de la salle commune. Il la mis sur sa tête et marcha, il monta peut-être trois escalier et poussa une porte et entra doucement sans faire de bruit, puis il parla en fouchelang et la porte de la chambre des secrets s'ouvrit pour laisser passé Jimmy. Il y avait un long tunnel noir, Jimmy enleva la cape et marcha tranquillement, ne sachant pas ce qu'il l'entend. Il avance ainsi pendant de longue minutes, le tunnel avait été réparer, ça se voyais. Il tourna encore un tournant serrer et il vit la porte. Il y avait des serpents dessus (imaginer la porte du film la !!! Bla bla comme dans le film) Jimmy descendit lune escalier et se retrouva dans la chambre des secrets, (surprenez vous pas si je décris celle du film) Au bout de celle ci, il y avait la statue de Salazar Serpentard. Jimmy regarda la lettre de son père et cria a la statue :  
  
-Oh Grand Serpentard, parle moi !  
  
La bouche de la statue se mis a bouger, elle s'ouvra et quelque chose a l'intérieur remua, puis un grand serpent hideux en sorti. Il siffla et Jimmy comprenait tout. Le serpent demandait des ordre. La bouche entre ouverte, Jimmy regarda la lettre de son père, elle disait d'envoyer le basilic sur les enfants de Moldus. . . Jimmy lui dicta l'ordre de son père, le basilic se mis en route et Jimmy remonta dans les toilettes du Mimi geignard. Il retourna se coucher dans son dortoir, il n'avait pas mis sa cape, et en chemin il rencontra. . .  
  
-Hermione ? Que fais tu la ? S'écria Jimmy.  
  
-Chut !!! Sinon Rusard va venir ! Viens. . .  
  
Elle attrapa le bras de Jimmy et ils s'enferma dans un placard a ballais tout près, ils étaient trop tasser. La bouche de Jimmy était qu'a quelque centimètre de celle d'Hermione, il avait une folle envie de l'embrasser. ( Imaginer la scène !!!) Il sentais son souffle, puis il l'entendit murmurer quelque part dans le noir.  
  
-Lumos !  
  
Une lumière vive apparut a l'extrémité de la baguette magique d'Hermione, elle rougit lorsqu'elle remarqua dans quelle position elle se trouvait. Puis elle ouvrit la bouche pour s'excuser mais Jimmy en profita pour laisser aller son envie folle, il l'embrassa tendrement et longtemps. (imaginer que ce vous les filles !!!! :P) Lorsqu'il recula, Hermione lui souris, la couleur qui anima ces joues ressemblais vivement a la couleur d'une tomate. Jimmy souris face a Hermione, il se pencha a nouveau pour l'embrasser, Hermione ne recula pas et attendais avec impatience se doux baiser. (c'est mignon avouez !!!!) Cette fois c'est Hermione qui recula la première.  
  
-Je crois. . . que Rusard est parti. . . Dit t'elle timidement.  
  
-Je m'en fiche bien de Rusard. . . Répondit Jimmy en embrassant encore Hermione.  
  
Surprise par le nouveau baiser (ok ok j'arrête avec ce mot la !!) Surprise par le mouvement de Jimmy, elle se laissa faire et dans le noir la lumière de sa baguette s'éteignit doucement !! (c'est pas nc-17, j'ai pas demander a Jill encore !!) Ce fut au tour de Jimmy de murmurer dans le noir :  
  
-Lumos !  
  
Jimmy regarda les yeux noisette d'Hermione, puis décida de suivre ses envie folle et pris la main d'Hermione en la tirant au dehors du placard a ballais. Il l'emmena dans une classe vide a coté et commença a l'embrasser tout en tentant de la dévêtir. Hermione bloqua son mouvement, mais ne recula pas. Jimmy tenta a nouveau, mais Hermione recula.  
  
-Non, Jimmy. . . Murmure t'elle avant que Jimmy ne l'embrasse a nouveau.  
  
Elle se laissa embrasser, Jimmy avais posez une de ses mains sur sa taille et l'autre tenais sa nuque. Il recula et regarda Hermione dans les yeux.  
  
-Pourquoi ?  
  
Hermione baissa les yeux.  
  
-Pas. . . ce soir, je ne veux pas. . . Répondit t'elle d'une petite voix.  
  
Jimmy lui pris la main et ils sortis tout les deux de la salle de classe vide.  
  
-Un autre jour alors, je t'attendrais. . .  
  
Ils avaient atteint l'escalier de marbre, Hermione embrassa Jimmy et parti vers sa salle commune. Jimmy descendit l'escalier joyeux, mais au bas de celle ci, l'attendait, Rusard et Rogue.  
  
-Alors, Mr Jedusor, on se crois tout permis ? Demande Rusard.  
  
-Allons allons Rusard, ou étiez vous Jedusor ? Dit Rogue d'une voix neutre.  
  
-Peu importe maintenant je vais me coucher, bonsoir. . .  
  
Jimmy passa entre les deux hommes et se dirigea vers sa salle commune.  
  
-Pas si vite, Mr Jedusor, je crois bien que je vous ai posez une question, alors répondez moi ! Demande a nouveau Rogue  
  
Jimmy se retourne et fixe Rogue. Le regard fixe de Jimmy fit brûler sa marque des ténèbres, il cacha son bras gauche dans son dos et regard Jimmy d'un drôle d'air.  
  
-Alors ? S'impatienta Jimmy, vous me donnez cette retenue que je puisse aller dormir. . .  
  
-Très bien. . . dans ma classe demain a 17h ! Dit Rogue avec une grimace, il regarda une dernière fois Jimmy et fuit dans son bureau.  
  
Jimmy souris sarcastiquement a Rusard et s'en alla dans sa salle commune.  
  
Jimmy souris a son reflet dans le miroir de son dortoir. Les derniers rayons de soleil l'avait réveiller. Il s'habilla et se coiffa a sa manière habituelle. Il souris une dernière fois a son reflet et sortis de son dortoir, la salle commune de Serpentard était vie. Il regarda sa montre qui indiquait : 10h50 ! Jimmy regarda le calendrier accrocher au mur de la salle commune. Il se donna un violent cou sur la tête et fila dans son dortoir chercher son ballais et sa robe verte de Quidditch, il coura le long du parc et entra dans les vestiaire des serpentard ou Drago inquiet faisait les cent pas.  
  
-Ou est-ce que tu était ? Demanda Drago.  
  
-Je dormais ! Répondit Jimmy en baillant.  
  
-D'accord, allons y. . .  
  
L'équipe de Serpentard sortis des vestiaire et entra sur le terrain, de l'autre coté, ce tenais l'équipe de Gryfondor.  
  
-Maintenant, voici l'équipe de Serpentard avec Malefoy comme capitaine. . .  
  
Le professeur Bibine demanda au deux capitaines de se serrer la main, Drago et Harry Potter s'avança l'un vers l'autre et tenta de se casser la main en se la « serrant ». Puis elle siffla et les 14 joueurs s'éleva dans le doux vent d'octobre. Le souaf est lancer, les poursuiveurs se lance le souaf, Jimmy est prêt au buts des Serpentard. Katie Bell lance le souaf mais Jimmy l'intercepte et le renvois au poursuiveurs de son équipe. Le commentateur du match est déchaîner et hurle en tout sens en évitant le professeur McGonagall.  
  
«-Bell passe a Spinnet, elle échappe le souaf et c'est Serpentard qui la, non Angellina ! Va s'y ma belle. . . oui oui professeur McGonagall, je m'occupe du match !! Oh et Gryfondor marque !!!!! »  
  
Les points monta vite et bientôt il atteint 50 a 50. Le match est dure, les joueurs sont bons.  
  
-Jimmy, attention a Bell !!! Cris Malefoy au milieu des hurlement.  
  
Jimmy regarde a tout sens pour trouver Bell, mais il aperçut le vif d'or au milieu du terrain.  
  
-DRAGO !!! la !!!  
  
Drago tourna la tête et vit le vif d'or, Harry Potter aussi le vit, les deux attrapeurs ce précipita.  
  
« - Oh mais regarder ça, les poursuiveur descende en flèche vers le milieu du terrain . . . Attention cognard !!!! » Hurle Lee Jordan.  
  
Les deux cognards fonça droit sur Drago et Harry, ils se les pris de plein fouet et tomba tout les deux de leur ballais. Le match est mis en pause, le temps de remettre les attrapeurs sur pieds. Jimmy regarda les attrapeurs se lever puis reprendre leurs envole. Ils vola très haut, puis après que Gryffondor est marquer 5 autres buts, Harry fit une descente, puis il attrapa le vif d'or en mettant fin au match. Les supporters* de Grffyondor se jeta sur eux, parmi eux, Jimmy reconnut Hermione. Il baissa la tête et suivit les Serpentard.  
  
Les joueurs se retire dans leurs vestiaires et entra tranquillement au collège en espérant un nouveau match pour déterminer le meilleur des deux équipe. Jimmy monta les escalier et se dirigeas vers la bibliothèque. Il n'y avait encore personne, elle n'était pas la, mais il savait qu'elle viendrais. Il marcha dans les rayons de livres et pris un livre au hasard. Il commença a feuilleté son livre, il parlait des trolls. Jimmy vit Hermione entrer avec Harry. Ils parlaient avec animation. Jimmy décida de se cacher et d'écouter leurs conversation.  
  
-Tu doit m'aider, Hermione ! Disait Harry.  
  
-Je sais mais si ça réussi. . .  
  
-Je sais, je m'opposerais a lui et je le vaincrais ! Répliqua Harry avec ardeur.  
  
-Harry, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. . .  
  
-Hermione tu ma donner ta parole !  
  
Hermione accepta silencieusement, Jimmy les vit regarder plusieurs livres, Hermione alla même dans la réserve. Jimmy les observa, ils parlaient de pouvoir, de sortilèges magique puissants et de potions.  
  
-Avec tout ça, je crois y arriver !Rigola Harry.  
  
Hermione lui souris, et ils entrepris de ranger tous les livres qu'ils avaient pris. Ils sortis de la bibliothèque et Jimmy se dépêcha de sortir de sa cachette pour trouver les livres qu'ils avaient pris. Il trouva un grand nombres des livres. Ils parlaient tous de magie noire, de magie pour avoir plus de pouvoirs, de potions magique qui donne des pouvoirs suffisant pour tuer un dragon. Jimmy reposa ces livres et quitta la salle commune. En tourna le coin, il manqua proche de tomber, il y avait de l'eau partout dans le couloir. Jimmy avança prudemment et tourna un autre coin, par terre, il y avait Collin Crivey coucher sur le sol pétrifier. Jimmy recula d'un pas et s'enfuit dans sa salle commune.  
  
*** fin du deuxième chapitre !!!!***  
  
Remerciement :  
  
Sonya : MA TANTE SONYA !!!!!!!!! tu est contente ? tu as ton chapitre !!!!! lolll remplit de Jimmy !! MDR !!!! Merci pour ta review, et je veux toujours la tienne pour le deuxième chapitre !!!!  
  
Mystick : Mais non, pour une fois le personnage que j'invente ne va pas mourir !! tu est contente comme ça ???? lolll Merci pour ta review Mystou !!!  
  
Miss-Serpentard ! : mais oui c'est ton défi, c'est ton défi !!!! woow !!! loll Je suis contente que tu aime ça, j'espère que tu va aimer la suite !!! héhé !!!  
  
Myamora Malfoy : Ca va pas juste brasser cette année !!!!!! loll ça va plus que brasser !!!! loll enfin j'espère que tu aime ce chapitre, avec tout ça, je crois qu'il y a beaucoup d'intrigue !!!! J'espère que tu aime ça et que ton Drago n'est pas trop maltraiter !!  
  
Leviosa : Mon idole déjà amoureuse de Jimmy !!!! loll la tu va encore plus l'aimer le beau Jimmy n'est ce pas ?? Mdr !!!!  
  
Maria : oui oui c'est que c'est long tout écrire !!! en plus qui a mon site qui me prend la tete.. Enfin, j'espère que tu aime mon chapitre deux !!  
  
  
  
*Grâce a Valharry j'ai pu mettre mon chapitre aujourd'hui, je cherchais ce mot la et je le trouvais pas !!!!!!!! héhé Merci Vavou !!!!  
  
*/*/*/*/ Note : Bon alors, voilà, si vous avez des question, je peux pas répondre a tout ! mais tout cas, juste qu'a maintenant j'ai pas encore décider qui va mourir !! Jill Valentine ma permis de faire mourir Hermione, mais j'ai besoin d'elle juste qu'a la fin, et j'ai jurer de garder Jimmy vivant !!! Alors, je sais plus ! Drago meurt toujours, Harry aussi ! enfin bref, je trouverais bien pour mon prochain chapitre !!!  
  
pour ceux qui connaisse Valharry : Vous savez, Vavou c'est la meilleure des amies, je la trouve super cool alors cessez de dire des mauvais trucs sur elle sinon vous aller voir une Saria fâcher fâcher !!! loll Vavou, on t'aime nous !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! */*/*/*/ 


End file.
